


Not Too Late

by quantumducky



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Really Good Timing, mag160 spoilers, this is silly and i know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Martin comes back just a little sooner.





	Not Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> end of mag160: happens  
me: okay but what if everything was FINE

_ “Now… repeat after me.” _

Jon’s eyes widened in fear when he realized what was happening. He couldn’t stop reading. The words flowed through him, and he felt their power,  _ knew _ what he was doing even as he fought uselessly against it. He did not belong to himself, not now, and his voice, his will, was and was not his own.

_ “You, who watch and know and understand none. You, who listen and hear and will not comprehend. You, who wait and wait and drink in all that is not yours by right… Come to us in your wholeness. Come to us in your perfection. Bring all that is fear, and all that is terror, and all that is the awful dread that crawls and chokes and blinds and falls and twists and leaves and hides and weaves and burns and hunts and rips and bleeds and  _ ** _dies._ ** _ Come to us!”  _ His voice grew strained, and it was… it was hard to remember why he shouldn’t  _ want _ this. Why he shouldn’t… why  _ shouldn’t _ he? The rush of power channeling through him filled his mind and body until there was hardly any room left for Jonathan Sims, and even that last remaining sliver of humanity couldn’t help but rejoice at what it knew was to come. _ “I… open… the-” _

“Hey!  _ Stop _ that!”

Jonah’s statement was no longer in his hands. He blinked, looked up, and realized belatedly that this was because Martin had smacked it out of them. He was standing there now with his arms crossed, angry and more than a little frightened. Jon hadn’t even heard him come in.

“I was gone for like  _ twenty minutes, _ Jon, what the  _ hell?!” _

“I-I, the… Eli-  _ Jonah, _ he…” Honestly, Jon’s memory of what had just happened was a little… fragmented. He wasn’t sure he had a mind capable of understanding it anymore.

Martin picked up the papers from the floor and skimmed their contents. “…I see.”

“I almost did,” Jon whispered.

“Sorry?”

He winced. “Martin, I- I think I almost caused the apocalypse while you were gone?”

“Oh.  _ God.” _

“Yes.” He looked down at his hands again and added meekly, “I’m sorry.”

Martin took a deep breath and tried to smile. “Well. At least I came back in time to stop you, then.”

“Yes, I-  _ thank _ you, I don’t want to think about what would have happened, i-if you hadn’t…”

“And now you don’t need to,” he said gently. He cupped Jon’s face with one hand, tilting it up to kiss him softly. “Okay?”

Jon melted into the touch and closed his eyes. “Okay.” The terrifying power consuming him had gone, and in its place was a steadily growing headache. He had a suspicion the rest of the day was not going to be pleasant. Possibly the rest of the week. “I should… lie down, I think.”

“I think you’re right.” Martin kissed him again, on the forehead, and let him go. “You do that, and I’ll go burn these and then bring you some water and a statement that  _ won’t _ end the world.”

He nodded, standing up slowly with a wince. “And then you can tell me about the cows.”

He smiled for real, at that, warm and terribly fond. “Of course. Wouldn’t dream of forgetting. Now, go get some rest.”

“Of course,” Jon echoed, and he meant  _ I love you, _ even if he hadn’t quite worked up to the actual words yet. That was okay. The world as they knew it had once again not ended, and as long as they could just keep it that way, he would have all the time he needed to make sure Martin understood.


End file.
